


Uncle Jack

by saintsavage



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: the character tags say it all, will and hannibal get adopted by a cat, with mixed reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsavage/pseuds/saintsavage
Summary: Scenario: when Will and Hannibal aren't adopted by a dog, but instead by a too-friendly cat.





	

There was a large, overweight brown tabby currently lying on their floor, belly exposed, staring at Hannibal with an air of expectation. Safe to say that was _not_ what Will had been expecting when he came downstairs. "Is that a cat?"  
  
The cat glanced at him and let out a plaintive meow, a noise that had him crouching down and offering a hand out to be sniffed. Hannibal continued putting away the groceries he'd gone out to get. "It followed me home, proceeded to dart through the door, and has spent the past half hour falling down in front of me showing it's stomach."  
  
Will grinned before turning back to the cat and scratching behind his ears. The tabby immediately begin to purr, loudly and happily. It was totally endearing. "Do you want tummy rubs?" Carefully, aware that most cats would take the chance to maul the crap out of him for trying, Will brushed his hand along the cat's stomach. The cat purred louder. "Awwwh, he totally does!" He couldn't resist baby-talking to the big guy. "Who is a cute little guy? Who is?"  
  
"Poor survival skills on it's part." Hannibal had finished putting everything away and was now staring at the animal with contempt. "I thought you were a dedicated dog lover?"  
  
" _Animal_ lover, and look at him, he's sweet. I like him." The cat stood up and was rubbing all over him, chattering nonstop. It was adorable and he was already growing attached to the idea of having the tabby around, livening up the place.  
  
Hannibal, having noticed said attachment, tried to do damage control. "We are not keeping him, Will. He's filthy and probably inbred given the intelligence he's shown so far." The cat waddled over to Hannibal as he spoke, plopping down on his oxfords.  
  
"He likes you." _Come on cat, don't be stupid, don't throw up on him._  
  
Hannibal was unimpressed. "He thinks I have food."  
  
"See, smart cat." _Maybe if I smile?_  
  
"I highly doubt it." Apparently the former-current-it's-complicated-cannibal was unimpressed with the smile. And the cat.  
  
"You know, cats are easier to manage than dogs." _Christ, I sound like a ten year old trying to get a puppy for Christmas._  
  
"Will."  
  
"Aside from the litterbox thing they're super independent, you can leave them for days at a time if you have to, no fuss." _We can still murder people and have a cat! I can't believe this is my life. Convincing a the Chesapeake Ripper that a cat won't conflict with our super busy murdering schedule._  
  
"I highly doubt that creature would appreciate being left." The cat meowed, very loudly, in an attempt to glean attention from one of the two men, sort of proving Hannibal's point. But Will kept trying.  
  
"He's just friendly!" Which was very true. The stray was too friendly for it's own good.  
  
"Will." Hannibal's tone brooked no arguments, but since when had Will ever let the other man boss him around? This wasn't a dictatorship.  
  
Still. Better to play dumb. "What?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, please? You won't even notice him." Will actually _batted his eyes_ at Hannibal. He already _knew_ he was going to keep the damn cat, if only because now Hannibal had forbidden him and _what the fuck even_ , but to get Hannibal to admit that the cat _was_ staying... it was a victory Will wanted.  
  
"I believe I will as he's currently lying on top of my shoe yelling at me."  
  
"Pleeeeeease."  
  
Hannibal huffed, indignant but aware he was in a losing battle. " _Fine_."

Will knelt down and scooped the animal up in to his arms, unconcerned about whatever the mangy thing had rolled in before making itself at home in their house. Or at least, more concerned about getting the cat off of Hannibal's expensive shoes before it did something to ruin the moment. "But he is going on a diet immediately, it isn't healthy for an animal of his size to be overweight. And you are in charge of his litterbox."  
  
"You hear that kitty, you can stay!" With a bit of a grunt (the animal was massive) Will lifted him up and smiled before kissing the top of it's filthy head. _A bath is definitely called for though. Hopefully he's as laidback about that as he was about tummy rubs?_ Will headed towards the master bedroom, intent on finding out.  
  
Unable to resist, and trying to get _something_ in exchange for the 'sacrifice' he was making - Hannibal already knew the animal was going to be extremely irksome - Hannibal called out after Will. "Oh, and we're calling him Uncle Jack."  
  
"Only if you admit that was your idea if we're ever arrested again."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in fifteen minutes. Inspired by my mangy cat and probably the fever I currently have. So. Huzzah?


End file.
